Sudanese Revolution
|cause = Corruption and Poverty, human rights abuses, violent government crackdowns on demonstrators, the costs of basic goods, currency devaluation. |result = Sudanball in a state of emergency, Sudanese Government toppled by the military. Suspension of Sudan from the African Unionball following Khartoum massacre. |casualties = 245+ deaths {"r.i.p"} Arrested 1200+ |part_of = 2018–19 Arab protests }}The Sudanese Protests are, well, protests taking place in Sudanball's clay. The goal of the protests is to have Omar Hassan al-Bashir to step down as president of Sudan. This has plunged Sudanball into a mental breakdown. USAball has called for journalists, peaceful protesters as well as activists to be released after they were unfairly detained or arrested. Turkeyball has been giving support to Sudanball's government in the form of Wheat in hopes of dropping prices and calming the angry protesters. As for Egyptball, he is sure that Sudan can stop these angry protesters, but is ready to assist Sudan, just in case. On April 11, 2019, Omar Hassan al-Bashir’s government was toppled by the military. A few days later, he was thrown in jail. The protests are getting violent, with African Unionball suspending Sudan’s membership. *on 3 June – 11 June: The Khartoum massacre was a massacre of Sudanball's unarmed protesters, in Khartoumball, the government of Sudanball's goal was to clear out the sit-in, so they killed, injured, and arrested hundreds of their own citizens. 229+ people were killed,70+ were raped and hundreds were injured in the Khartoum massacre as a result of Sudanese armed forces storming a camp and opening fire on protesters The following day, the Sudanese Professionals Association (SPA) called for "complete civil disobedience" to close down streets and bridges and "open political strike" in all workplaces in Sudan, using the techniques of nonviolent resistance against the janjaweed Event and Aftermath. *First, the Janjaweed, NISS, and other TMC forces surveyed the protesters' sit-in camp at 4:30 AM for the preparation to attack. * Then, they sent the Janjaweed's 100 military vehicles/militias, heavy military firearms, anti-aircraft weapons, and hundreds of armed soldiers, at 4:55 AM which were carrying weapons and sticks. * Next, the soldiers surrounded the Military HQ in Khartoumball, and made a blockade of cars, so the unarmed civilians couldn't get through. After that, 100 white pickup trucks without plates, which were full of soldiers with uniforms, arrived. *Loads of Janjaweed soldiers were seen in huge numbers in Nile Street. Finally, they started the attack at 6 AM on the unarmed protesters/civilians, using live-bullets, sound bombs, and tear gas, storming the unarmed civilians from everywhere, it left a narrow path for the protesters to exit. * The militia burned the tents, and shot numerous times, which caused hundreds to be dead and/or injured. They put the bodies in the Nile River. African Unionball suspended Sudanball because of this. *A young woman dressed as a kandake,(Nubian queen) has become a symbol of the movement when a photo of her leading the protestors in a chant while standing on top of a car went viral. ↶ this is a nubian queen aka Kandake ← 29 July – El Obeid massacre and negotiations *On 29 July the Rapid Support Forces (RSF) akathe "janjaweed" shot live ammunition at students(kids) El-Obeid protesting about "the stoppage of public transport due to fuel shortages, drinking water outages, increasing commodity prices, and the unavailability of bread". *Four students and another protestor died immediately and 40 to 50 were wounded, among which eight were in a serious condition. Twenty thousand people demonstrated in Khartoum in protest against the killings on the afternoon and evening of the same day. * The FFC team negotiating with the TMC for a constitutional declaration suspended negotiations and instead travelled to El-Obeid to "assess the situation" {r.i.p for those kid} Category:Events Category:Protests Category:Sudanball Category:Africa Category:News Category:Massacre Category:North Africa Category:East Africa